The Chronicles of New Vestroia
by Dreamflight4798
Summary: Yumeí has always been the invisible character in Bakugan; her existence explains phenomonon that would otherwise have been only mysteries. See the story of New Vestroia from a different perspective: Yumeí's! (ya, I hate summaries. It sounds terrible!)
1. Ripple effect

**This is an attempt at a new writing style here, so please be patient with me.**

**Yumeí: Normally, you'd say that at the _end_ comments.**

**Dream: Nothing wrong with forewarning.**

**Yumeí: Fair enough. This is another New Vestroia one, right?**

**Dream: Yep. The whole entire New Vestroia collection.**

**Yumeí:*whistles* This is gonna be _long_.**

**Dream: Yep. So I want to let everyone know before we start: I only own the Plot and OC's that show up. And since that is out of the way-**

**Yumeí: This happens before episode one!**

**Dream:-we shall start!**

* * *

Yumeí sat in the archives of the Doom Dimension and was working on adjusting an anciently decreed punishment for Darkus Haloid. For a framed crime, the punishment was amazingly hard to cancel out. Simple things, like releasing the bakugan Masquerade had captured, were easy to finish up; she just had to write "_sentence completed_" on their punishment scroll, and they were free to go.

The crime that Haloid had been framed for was very severe, and thus, the punishment mirrored it. Yumeí was trying to figure out how to substitute the punishment for a gentler one, since nothing else had worked. She scribbled out the original punishment-again-and tried writing in "_parole_" but it vanished to be replaced by the original text: High security cell for a few millennia. Regular inflictions of pure doom energy.

Yumeí chewed on the end of her pen. This was frustrating! It seemed like the Doom Dimension was deliberately trying to make this difficult. She racked her brain for more ideas. Nothing.

She stood up to stretch, and knocked over a whole pile of yellowed scrolls. Yumeí sighed, and waved her hand. The purple wisps of Doom Energy-almost invisible in it's own dimension-lifted the scrolls and re-stacked them. _Ah_, Yumeí thought._ If only all my other duties were so easily solved._

Yumeí went back to the desk and picked up her pencil and tried again._ "Service" _she wrote and then added a_ "?"_ after it. This time, the graphite faded, but so did the original black ink. Yumeí stared at the blank paper. _That_ was new. Then the black ink returned, but now in her own hand rather than the heavy cursive.

"Yes!" Yumeí cried, punching the air in triumph. She fell out of her chair.

As she pulled herself off the ground, she felt something like a shiver ripple through the air around her. She instantly recognized that something was happening in the outside world, and warped to the observatory-an obsidian dome and a throne-like stone chair right in the center.

Yumeí sat in the chair and instantly, the black wall flared up in color, and she saw her brother up in the trees, training. Yumeí didn't get it.

Then the image flickered, and Yumeí felt something about the image change: it seemed like it was expanding. Then the picture burst free from the wall and enveloped her, so that Yumeí was suddenly sitting-apparently-in midair of the forest.

Then the gentle whispers of the Doom Dimension explained: she wasn't truly there, just watching from an angle in which she could interfere. The chill had been sent to let her know she needed to do something with this scene. The explanation was followed by a flash of Shun standing in New Vestroia.

Yumeí stood up and the image changed back to the present view of her brother. A mischievous smile beginning, Yumeí lifted her hand and clenched it into a fist. Suddenly, a dimensional portal opened, and Shun flew inside. Yumeí burst out laughing and found herself standing back in the observation room.

The look on Shun's face was _priceless_! Yumeí managed to stifle her giggles, and sat back down as another chill ripple began. This time, the whispers told her that she was seeing the near future rather than the present.

She saw Drago escape the perfect core, and take Dan and Marucho to New Vestroia. She saw Mira pick them up and explain the situation with the Vestal invasion. She watched the hotshot Darkus battler of the resistance challenge Dan and fight for what was apparently three hours. Yumeí stood back up and the images vanished.

She swept from the room and charged into another portal and found herself deep inside the high security cell that belonged to a large winged snake that had been turned to stone.

Yumeí reached her arm through the bars and touched the stone snout, and it came to life under her fingers, stone becoming scales, darkening in color. The bakugan opened it's eyes, and looked at her warily.

"Haloid, we are going on a little trip."

* * *

**That was long.**

**Yumeí: Normally, first chapter are really short.**

**Haloid: I don't mind. Please review, readers.**


	2. Return of another friend

**Yumeí: Okay, time for my trip!**

**Dream: Technically you already took it.**

**Yumeí: Who cares?**

**Haloid: I like technicalities.**

**Yumeí: Well, I don't care. Let's keep going. Look in the chapter title for when this is.**

* * *

Yumeí looked down at the trailer as it started moving directly beneath the cliff she was crouching on. The wind was blowing her cloak hood across her line of sight, and her face mask was getting hot.**  
**

She wondered whether or not she should have dressed in her ninja clothing, but it was too late now.

"My queen," Haloid said tentatively, " I am not sure what you hope to accomplish by meeting this 'Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance' group."

"I told you not to call me that!"

Haloid bobbed in midair like he was bowing, caught the hint, and dropped the subject.

Yumeí looked at the trailer again, and saw it was almost in position. She took a deep breath, and then jumped.

_*Shun POV*_

Shun was watching the New Vestroian landscape slip by when he heard a loud _thunk!_ on the roof of the trailer. When a loud "OW!" followed, he had a very good idea of what-or more specifically, _who_-had hit them.

The trailer came to an abrupt halt, and there was the sound of something sliding down the back of the trailer, accompanied by a loud cry. There was another _thud _and a soft, moaning "_owwww..._"

"What was that!" Baron cried. Mira and Ace entered the room, looking like they wanted some answers too. Dan stood up and punched his fist.

"Let's go out there and see what it was!"

_*Yumeí POV*_

Yumeí pulled herself up onto her knees, and rubbed the top of her head. That had been a bit rougher than she had expected; she was going to have some bruises in the morning. But it looked like her idea had worked; the Resistance were coming out of the trailer, coming to see what had happened.

Yumeí stood up, brushing dirt off her clothes. She turned around and did a quick headcount of the group standing warily by the trailer. Dan, Marucho, and Shun were there, along with the three Vestals: Mira, Ace, and Baron. Yumeí didn't like the way Ace was looking at her; he was marking her as a possible target already. Yumeí glared back at Ace, then returned her attention to her older brother, who was speaking to her.

"How did you get here?"

"I'm following you," Yumeí answered, pulling her cloak hood off her head. "You're having an adventure, and I want in."

"You know her?" Mira asked.

Shun suddenly seemed to lose the desire to talk anymore. Yumeí knew that he was officially embarrassed by his relation to her now. It happened every time they met someone new. Every. Single. Time.

"He didn't tell you I'm his little sister?" Yumeí said, feigning surprise.

"No," Ace answered, eyes narrowed, looking at Shun.

Yumeí saw Mira's slightly doubtful look, and felt impatient. Just because they didn't sound or act alike didn't mean that she and Shun weren't siblings. She pulled off her face mask, and watched the Vestal half of the Resistance have an "oh" moment. Dan, however, came over to her, and gave her a high five.

"Nice job getting here!" he congratulated her. "How'd it happen?"

"No clue," Yumeí lied. "Hey Marucho!"

"Hi," Marucho said back, coming over to join her. "Long time, no see."

"I blame you for that. You never call me! I've been suffering neglect over at Grandpa's!"

Yumeí glanced at Shun and Mira, who were deep in conversation. It looked like an argument. _SNOOPING INSTINCT ACTIVATED!_

But her subtle-or not so subtle-attempt at listening in was detected. The two of them looked at her.

"So, where am _I_ sleeping?" Yumeí asked. Shun looked livid as Mira blinked in surprise.

"I guess you can share with me," Mira said. "I have enough room."

"Yes!" Yumeí cried, punching the air. She found Mira's room, placed her pack and sleeping bag on a space of floor, claiming it as hers. On her way back out, she walked straight into Ace. After apologizing and helping him up, Yumei tried to go around him, but her stood in the way.

"I'll tell you now," he said. "I don't care if you are Shun's sister. If you betray us to the Vexos, I will come after you. I will be your worst nightmare. I don't trust easily. Don't screw up your one shot at this."

"Okay," Yumeí answered. "I'll look forward to a darkus only match. Can't wait to cream you."

Yumeí stepped around Ace, holding back giggles. She found Mira at the door.

"Did you find a spot for your stuff?" she asked.

"Yep!" Yumeí replied. "I met Ace on the way out." She leaned forward and whispered, "He really is a spark plug, isn't he?"

Mira laughed. Yumeí joined her.

"So when do I get a gauntlet?" Yumeí asked. Mira suddenly looked a bit nervous.

"Well, I talked to Shun about it, and he agrees with me; we don't think you're ready for a gauntlet."

"Huh!"

"I'm sorry," Mira said, "but you're only thirteen. I don't want you put in the line of fire. Your brother agrees with me."

"Typical of Shun," Yumeí grumbled. "Making sure I don't take away his glory."

"I heard that," Shun said, entering the trailer. "It's not about _glory_. It's about keeping you safe."

"I'm not _five_!" Yumeí snapped. "I _think_ that I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"We are _not_ having this discussion," Shun said, in a tone that told her to drop it. Well Yumeí was not going to "drop it". Not by a long shot.

* * *

**Yumeí: Nope. Not listening to Nii-san.**

**Dream: I thought you forgave him.**

**Yumeí: Shhhh! That's not a public detail!**

**Dream: Now it is.**

**Haloid: Please review.**


	3. Yumeí makes a Cyber Nightmare

**Behind-the-scenes time!**

**Yumeí: This is what I was doing when everybody else was hogging all the cameras during the anime. Title says when.**

**Dream: You would be surprised how much impact this person*pointing to Yumeí* had on the storyline.**

**Yumeí: Ja. BY THE WAY, this happens after "Little Sneaky Troublemaker" is all done and we got to Alpha City. Now it's my turn to wreak some havoc!**

**Dream: Not in my room please.**

**Haloid: Dreamflight only owns the plot and OC's.**

* * *

Yumeí calmly walked through Alpha City, cloaked in her Vestal form. She was glad that since defeating Dan, Mira respected her ability on the battlefield. However, Shun hadn't wanted to let Yumeí joint the resistance, so she's done the next best thing, and was now a secret member. Her main job was scouting, but for today, she was following a different initiative.

Her link to the Doom Dimension had given her a vision of what she needed to do here while the Resistance were busy battling in the tournament: find Professor Clay's lab where he was working on trying to mechanize Bakugan, and mess up his prototype, Altair.

It seemed simple. Except for that the Lab wasn't public knowledge, so she couldn't just ask for directions. So, feeling immensely guilty, Yumeí had gone on a short trip to the Doom Dimension and had used the observation room to follow Mira's past to discern the location.

Yumeí looked at the surrounding buildings in a 360 sweep, then recognized the tall building that was hiding Clay's lab. She calmly stepped into an alleyway and through a Doom Portal.

On the other side, she stepped out into a large room with an elaborate computer dominating a single wall. Yumeí made sure to fill the room with the right frequency of Doom Energy, causing all the security cameras to see nothing but static and for the door locks to malfunction and refuse to open. She made sure to keep the Doom Energy away from the computer systems; she needed to use those.

Her fingers flew across the keyboard, effortlessly navigating through different windows and bypassing firewalls; technology wasn't normally her forté, but she'd seen Professor Clay doing this in the Observation room, and it was simple enough to imitate him.

Soon the 3D blueprint for the Draconian Mechanical Altair was rotating on the screen. Yumeí looked at the multiple electrical wiring complexes and tried desperately to remember what Marucho had said about this kind of thing. She gave up after about ten seconds, when the vocabulary became Latin.

She slipped out a small memory card and inserted it into the computer, quickly downloading all the information about Altair. Once the process was finished, she took a wild guess and deleted three tiny parts inside of Altair's computer center. Feeling accomplished, Yumeí took her memory card and quickly warped to another, nearby location: where Altair was being stored.

She picked her was around all the mechanics until she found the three parts she'd deleted on the blueprint and twisted up a few wires in what she _thought_ was the power distribution equalizer.

Yumeí quickly used a portal to reenter the alley she'd been in a few moments before. Slipping her hands into her pockets, she stepped out into the sunlight again. Mission accomplished.

Yumeí looked at her watch, then continued on her way, following an anxiously excited group of Vestals, to the Battle tournament. Time to relax and watch the "High and Mighty Vexos" get their butts kicked.

* * *

**Yumeí: Watching got boring.**

**Dream: No duh.**

**Lync: So that's why Altair was always so glitchy?**

**Yumeí: Uh-huh. :)**

**Lync: D:**

**Dream: Please review.**


	4. Yumeí's plan and run

**Yumeí: I'm good at creating chaos.**

**Dream: You don't need to tell _me_ that. Sugar induced activity is never good for you. *shudders at thought***

**Yumeí: I can't sit still. Even _without_ sugar.**

**Dream: It's amazing that you don't have ADD or ADHD.**

**Yumeí: I am amazing, aren't I?**

**Dream: Don't get a swelled head.**

* * *

Yumeí yawned. She was tired of watching the brawls in the arena. She wanted to get into the fights. But Mira-and Shun-had both told her to wait in the stands for them. Once they picked who was going into the tournament, they would join her. _If_ there were enough seats nearby. The stands were already very full.

Yumeí stood up to stretch, and sighed. She was so BORED! If only she could enter the tournament-

Yumeí suddenly had an idea. Maybe she would enter the tournament. After all, since they were trying to overload the area with energy, what better way than to get Haloid involved?

She scooted down the row of seats, then ran outside of the arena and into the line of entrants outside the stadium. She pulled the hood of her long coat over her face and quickly used her morphodite abilities to become a Vestal again. Not entirely finished with her disguise, Yumeí summoned two extra items from the Doom Dimension: a golden circlet, and a black mask lined with purple. She placed both on her head, the removed her hood.

Registration wasn't difficult: she just gave her stage name to the registrar, then go into the locker room to wait. Yumeí looked up at the match board and saw that someone _else_ familiar had entered the single battler tournament: Marucho, wearing a very cheesy wrestler's mask.

Yumeí sighed, then removed Haloid's cards from her pocket and began sorting them into strategy order, and selecting her gate cards. Haloid waited on Yumeí's shoulder.

Soon matches were called out, two battlers at a time. Yumeí looked at the tv on the wall and tried to pay attention, but to be honest, the Vestal contestants were all kind of pathetic.

Yumeí heard her stage name called, and walked out of the locker room. She stepped on the large cylindrical platform, which slowly moved into the sunlight.

She tried to ignore the cries of the crowd and the loud voices of the announcers and just focused on her opponent. He was a weedy boy, his burgundy hair standing on end in a desperate attempt to make him taller. Yumeí rolled her eyes. Great. _Another_ pushover hotshot who thought he could brawl.

"You better watch out!" The boy called. "I'm gonna tear you up, and make you go cry to your Mommy!"

Yumeí bristled with anger. He was _really_ asking for it.

The Vestal threw out his bakugan, a Subterra Rafflesian. It's G-power level was only 350. Yumeí wanted to laugh, it was so pathetic. It would be unfair to use Haloid, so Yumeí opted to use Darkus Atchibee instead, a nice little present she'd gotten from Baron. With a difference of 50 G's, it was a fair fight. However, Yumeí had been brawling with one of the top ranked battlers ever since the game had come into existence three years ago. The poor Vestal boy was hopelessly outclassed.

Yumeí wiped the floor with him in a matter of minutes. He never stood a chance. Yumeí was soon called out for more and more fights as the matches disqualified the weaker battlers. She was very lucky that she didn't have to fight Marucho, although she did have to fight his opponent in the higher matches.

Yumeí didn't even have to use Haloid for the whole tournament; she just used Atchibee. Semifinals were a complete joke: Yumeí was faced off against an Aquos battler who had some skill, but no experience or firm strategy. It was over before her opponent had any chance to absorb the fact that Atchibee was indeed a Darkus Bakugan.

In the final round, Yumeí looked at the matchup: Herself, pretending to be called Kieran, against one of her least favorite Vexos, Gus Grav. He was so serious! And boring.

Yumeí sighed and dragged herself back into the arena to listen to the announcer getting very excited about the matchup, and glared at Gus from behind her mask. She knew that the calculating expression on Gus's face was a result of her mask, and the similarities between hers and Spectra's. She just wanted to punch something, preferably across someone's face.

Gus lost no time in getting the battle started: Premo Vulcan was soon standing on his Gate Card, waiting for a fight to start. Yumeí pulled out Haloid, and she could have sworn she heard him whisper "Finally."

"Bakugan Brawl!"

_~FF past brawl_

Yumeí watched the energy from the final attack travel up the power absorbers. It had been a shame to lose against Gus, especially when Yumeí _knew_ she was a better brawler.

_You must master the art of yielding_, the distant voice of the Doom Dimension had whispered. Well, it hadn't been any easier knowing that.

The battle had been full of highlights where the power levels had gotten dangerously close to 2000, the most intense match since the founding of the Vexos. Yumeí left the stadium and sat down outside the gates, Haloid waiting on the grass beside her.

If her source of insight was correct, then Haloid would burst out in his true size within a half hour, plenty of time for him to rest from the battle. Yumeí pulled off her mask as she sat there.

It had been hard to yield, but that hardest part was not letting the whole of Alpha city know who she was; hiding her identity felt wrong, but she knew it was for her own safety and anonymity.

Yumeí laid back on the ground and listened to the sounds of the city, trying to relax. Her mask dissolved into wisps of purple smoke.

* * *

**Yumeí: I wish you didn't skip the battle. It was the only one that was worth seeing. The others were so boring I almost fell asleep!**

**Dream: It wasn't entirely necessary to sit through it. It would've made this chapter about 3000 words long. I have concision issues.**

**Yumeí: I guess I can see that.**

**Haloid: You have _no idea_ how good it felt to have the Dimension controller stop working. I hate ball form.**

**Yumeí: Yep. You're roughly an inch tall.**

**Dream: As opposed to eighty feet tall in you're true form.**

**Haloid: Everything changes.**

**Dream: Anyway, back onto the right track, please review this chapter.**


	5. Forbidden Battle

**Yumeí: One down, two to go.**

**Dream: Dimension Controllers? Or chapters?**

**Yumeí: Definitely the Controllers.**

**Dream: Makes sense. Anyway, we need to skip a few episodes.**

**Haloid: Because our little niche all but vanished in episodes 10-19.**

**Yumeí: Like I said before, I'm behind-the-scenes.**

**Dream: Mind informing our audience what happened?**

**Yumeí: Sure. *turns to face audience* So during the whole "Runo-visiting-and-half-the resistance-gets-stuck-on-earth-and-everybody-else-gets-captured-by-the-Vexos" thing, I was practicing with Haloid. Then when Shun got captured, I decided to go to Beta City and get some slap-action.**

**Haloid: Slap-action?**

**Dream: Beat up the Vexos.**

**Yumeí: This is right before episode 16 is starts back home. It's the middle of the night.**

* * *

Yumeí looked out at the large body of water, and saw the little bubble-like structures of Beta City's surface. She wondered why they would build a city underwater, but decided it didn't really matter. She stepped back a few paces, then launched herself off the ground and into the water.

She didn't have to worry about the water pressure or getting wet: the Doom Energy she had inside of herself protected her in a head-to-toe layer of glowing purple light. When she reached the dome that held the battle arena, she traced a doorway with her finger and swam through it.

Suddenly falling through air, Yumeí performed a quick midair somersault and straitened herself for the landing, touching down on the balls of her feet. She looked around the dark battlefield, and shook her head.

"What? No welcoming committee?"

Yumeí raised her hand and flicked it once, and all the lights came on. Another flick, and six small balls of purple light zoomed off. Soon, the sleeping forms of the Vexos appeared, shimmering in purple. Time for a little mischief.

Yumeí made a large sweeping motion with her arm, and there was a large rumble as the arena became trapped in an unmoving time stream. The sleeping Vexos forms flickered as they became real, no longer illusions. Their pajamas transformed into their regular clothes, and Yumeí quickly stored the image of Shadow in his pj's to laugh at later.

The Vexos all crashed to the floor, waking up with groans and complaints. Yumeí giggled.

"Rise and shine. I have some stuff to do with you before morning comes."

Mylene looked around then saw Yumeí, and scowled.

"What have you done, you little witch?"

"Not a witch," she corrected her. "I'm _special_."

"Call it what you want, you're still unnatural," Mylene sneered.

"You better take us back, or I swear..." Spectra left his warning hanging in the air.

"Y'all are in no position to make threats," Yumeí told them. "You're on my turf now. I'm the one in control here."

Shadow looked around, seemingly confused by the arena. Lync seemed ready to ask the same question, but Yumeí flicked her hand at them, and the Vexos were standing at the other end of the battlefield. Their gauntlets materialized, as did their bakugan.

"Look," Yumeí told them, "you've been saying that the resistance is such a joke. Well, I'm here to let y'all know that we aren't a laughingstock. You really need to be worried that the resistance is coming for you."

"What is it you want, little ninja?" Volt asked.

"Battle me. Six on one. That's all I want."

"And what if we say no?" Gus asked. Yumeí laughed, more for effect that's out of actual amusement. That was all the answer the Vexos needed: they accepted the challenge readily, already sure that they would win in the overwhelming odds against her.

When all bakugan were on the battlefield-and after Shadow and Gus finished realizing that she was both the gauntlet thief _and_ the finalist in the Alpha City tournament-Yumeí pulled an inconspicuous card out if her coat pocket and inserted it into her gauntlet.

"Field Card, Activate! Roulette of Elements!"

All of the bakugan on the battlefield-except Helios-insrantly froze, having been turned to stone. There was a loud outcry from the Vexos, but Yumeí ignored them.

"Look," she hollered, "you're not gonna get to battle until your turn, so quit whining! Pyrus is on top of the Attribute circle, so Spectra goes first!"

Spectra stayed silent, seeming to calculate his chances and running through a strategy. He finally inserted an ability card into his gauntlet, then struck.

"Ability Card, Activate! Maximum Quasar!"

_Helios: +300 G's._

"Nice," Yumeí consented. "But you do realize that Helios can't finish the attack?"

"What?" Spectra cried as Helios turned to stone. Yumeí nodded.

"The whole point of the battle is that everyone has a chance to activate one ability before it's my turn to activate one, then each one of us face off, one-on-one."

Spectra seemed ready to charge Yumeí and strangle her, but Gus calmed him down by saying: "She still needs to have a higher power level than all six of us to win. If any one of us have a high enough power level, then she can't defeat us."

Yumeí shook her head. The Vexos were so ignorant sometimes: they didn't realize that she couldn't be defeated when the odds were tipped in her favor like this.

"Gus, it's your turn."

Gus wasted no time in activating Titan Knuckle.

_Haloid:-200 G's. Primo Vulcan:+200 G's._

Volt tried a risky move and activated a double ability, Desert Python, plus Ghost Cell.

_Haloid: -100 G's. Brontes: +200 G's._

Shadow acted predictably and activated Chaos Leap Sting. It made sense:_ lower her power level, then increase mine._

_Haloid:-200 G's. Hades: +100_

Mylene spent more time contemplating her choice of ability longer than the others. Finally, she chose to activate Acurus, eneabling Elico to use his subterra attribute power on command while stealing away another 100 G's.

_Haloid:-100 G's._

Lync decided to follow Volt's example and activate a double ability: Shock Cannon, plus Spinal Sauser.

_Altair: +700 G's._

Yumeí examined the battlefield situation on her gauntlet.

_Haloid: 400 G's. Helios: 900 G's. Primo Vulcan:700 G's. __ Brontes: 700 G's. Hades: 700 G's. _Elico: 500 G's. Altair: 1200 G's.

To anyone else, it might have seemed impossible to reach 1300 G's to win every single face-off, but Yumeí had years of experience, and in any case, she had a whole selection of abilities that she could activate to reach even 1500 G's if necessary; there wan't enough time for anyone to get any higher than that without being a complete genius.

Yumeí picked her card, and slid it into the slot.

"Ability Activate! Retribution!"

Haloid's G's blurred out for a moment as the gauntlet calculated the power level, first by measuring the amount of G's lost, and then doubling the number.

_Haloid: 1600 G's_

Yumeí literally felt the shock explode out of the Vexos: being in a time bubble gave her a high sensitivity to anyone else in the surrounding area. They had no idea what kind of trouble they were in now; retribution gave Haloid back double the G's he'd lost, and now authorized him to use any powers he had to claim his retribution on the opposing bakugan.

Helios unfroze and released the power of his ability card, but it didn't even leave a scratch on Haloid's glistening black scales. Haloid soared around Helios, keeping expertly out of his enemy's grasp. Then Haloid swooped down from behind and grabbed Helios's arms, rendering them immobile. Haloid then bit Helios's exposed neck, forcing his opponent into ball form.

Primo Vulcan suddenly released his rocket fists as he was able to move again. Though both the fists connected, Haloid managed to grasp one in his hands, and sent it rocketing back to it's owner, once again sending the unfortunate Vexos bakugan back into ball form.

Brontes was easy: Haloid dodged the attacks fired at him, then encircled Brontes with his long body, and squeezed until the Haos Bakugan became yellow light and retreated.

Hades' armor was a difficult to get past, but Haloid solved the problem by conjuring a black javelin, and stabbing it as hard as he could into a tiny gap in between two plates of metal. Hades didn't seem to feel anything, but he returned to his Ball form when Haloid twisted the javelin into his hide a few feet deeper..

Elico proved a tricky adversary: in subterra form, Elico stayed below ground, while Haloid waited tantalizingly close above the ground. Finally, Elico gave into the temptation; ignoring Mylene's orders, he flew out of the ground, straight into Haloid's trap: Haloid used his powerful arms to hold Elico above the ground, then the crest atop his head glowed bright purple, with which he slashed Elico, and forced him back into ball form.

Altair was left as the only Vexos bakugan. The closest match; 1200 v.s. 1600. There was no competition.

To his credit, Lync managed to keep Altair from his doom for another five minutes, but there was no chance. Altair was struck by Haloid's power-encased fist right in the chestplate, directly over Altair's main power battery. Altair went down with a howl, and Haloid returned to Yumeí's hand, shrinking down to ball form.

"You should really be more careful when you insult your enemies," Yumeí told the shell-shocked Vexos. "I am a part of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance, and I _DEMAND_ to be taken seriously!"

She flicked her hand, and the Vexos and the Beta City Stadium vanished into wisps of smoke. All except for Spectra. Yumeí walked over to him, trying not to be smug. A card materialzed between her fingers, which she held out to the Pyrus Battler.

"Here."

"I am not taking anything of yours," he spat.

"Even if it had the power to defeat and capture Drago?"

Spectra was suddenly interested.

"What is that?"

"It's a forbidden ability," Yumeí answered. "Nova Blazer X. It can do amazing things. On the battlefield, it brings the opponent's power back to its base level and adds 700 Gs to your partner."

Yumeí proffered the card again, and this time Spectra took it, examining the writing.

"Tell me," he said after a minute, "Is this real? Or is this all inside my head?"

"Of course it's in your head, Keith," Yumeí answered, knocking his forehead with her knuckle. "But why does that have to mean it's not real?"

Spectra opened his mouth to ask another question, but he disappeared, taking the Forbidden Card with him.

_You could have just given the card to him_, the voice of the Doom Dimension whispered. _You didn't need to do all of this._

"But it was more fun," Yumeí said back, aloud. She closed her eyes and returned to the Resistance trailer. She'd better prepare for the ripple that the whole of New Vestroia would feel when Drago became tainted with dark, and forbidden powers.

* * *

**Haloid: That was an interesting cutoff.**

**Dream: Why thank you.**

**Drago: Yumeí, I swear, you have got some nerve, giving Spectra that forbidden ability.**

**Yumeí: I blame the little voice inside my head. He told me to.**

**Drago: I am going to-**

**Dream: The only reason you know about this is so you don't go and hate Helios and Spectra for the rest of your life.**

**Yumeí: Now, you can blame it all on the Doom Dimension!**

**Haloid: I say we wrap up. Review readers.**


	6. Helping Out

**More FF-ing through the season! Episode 21**** en dis chapter! I feel so crazy!**

**Haloid: Yep, you need to work off that sugar. Yumeí too.**

**Yumeí: WOO-HOOO!**

**Haloid: Now I'm in charge of this. *sigh* So read on.**

* * *

Yumeí squinted up at the sky, watching the tiny mechanical bee zoom away before she gave chase. It wasn't every day the high-and-mighty Spectra invited a known enemy directly into the heart of the Vexos fortress. If only the bee wasn't so tiny and hard to see, she'd be there by now...

Haloid popped open and bonked himself against Yumeí's forehead, causing her to blink and freeze right on the edge of the precipice that lead down to Gamma City.

"Thanks Hal," Yumeí said. "You just saved me from a very long, very boring fall."

"My pleasure."

Yumeí searched for the bee, which promptly dove down into the crevice. Yumeí decided against jumping: the annoying voice in her head would be scolding her sarcastically the whole way down, and she was not ready for another episode of _that_.

So instead, she settled for transforming into a sparrow. As she soared, Haloid frantically tried to keep up. Yumeí chased the little insect/machine deeper and deeper into the darkness. When it zoomed into an open window, Yumeí followed, smacking a wing against the sill and tumbling out of the air. With a _thump!_ she landed on the floor. Blushing furiously, she reverted back into human form.

The little bee continued to move, so Yumeí pulled herself from the floor and chased it again. It was just her luck that Gus and Spectra were standing just around the corner.

Yumeí slammed a into Gus, knocking both him and herself off balance so that they collapsed to the floor.

"Sorry!" Yumeí apologized, helping Gus back to his feet. The subterra battler said nothing. Yumeí turned around and raised an eyebrow at Spectra.

He got the message.

"I need your help again," he said, with the air of someone being forced to say something unpleasant. "It's about Helios."

"Say no more," Yumeí told him, waving her hand. "I already know. And if dare ask how I know, I'll punch you in the face."

On that cheerful note, Spectra began to lead the way, deeper into Gamma city, Gus shadowing the two of them. Yumeí controlled her irritation by giving out peace signs to everyone she saw. When she passed Prince Hydron-an unexpected surprise-Yumeí gave a quick nod and asked, "Wassup?"

It was _priceless_.

Once inside professor Clay's lab, Yumeí looked at all the hardware, wondering what everything did. Spectra silently watched her. Gus imitated him.

Looking through the glass windows, Yumeí saw Helios waiting on the lab floor. Sighing, she turned to face the two Vexos.

"I'll need to be in physical contact with him for me to stop the pain," Yumeí told them, pointing at Helios. "He's not gonna like it, but I that's the only way I can help."

Spectra nodded and told Gus to take Yumeí down onto the lab floor. Gus glared at her, then motioned for her to follow him. Yumeí did so, acting more happy-go-lucky than necessary, just to annoy him. Gus very determinedly wasn't looking in her direction, but Yumeí knew she was getting to him: his shoulders were very stiff.

Once on the lab floor, Yumeí again appreciated how _large_ Bakugan were: Helios had to be over a hundred feet tall.

"Hey!" Yumeí called up. "How you doin'?"

Helios glared down at her as Professor Clay-she wondered when he'd arrived-spoke over the intercom.

"We don't have time for idle chatter. Get in position. We begin Helios' evolution in three minutes."

"Thank you for raining on my parade," Yumeí grumbled. Creating a short-range Doom Portal, she poked her upper body through the portal, leaving her legs on the floor, but her body-apparently-hovering over Helios's head. She rested her hand on his rough skin before giving a thumbs-up.

Without hesitation, the machines began to power up. Yumeí sensed a thrill of panic run through Helios, and projected feelings of comfort to calm him. Surprisingly, Helios began to relax. Yumeí heard Professor Clay over the intercom.

"Begin Cybernetic transfer."

*.*

Yumeí was drained. Keeping Helios numb for three hours was _hard_. But, the result was exactly what Spectra wanted: really strong, freaky-looking cyborg bakugan.

Yumeí was ready to crash for the night. She still had one more job to do, but sleeping was required.

Closing her eyes, Yumeí projected her thoughts. She felt the sleeping minds of nearby creatures, but chose to ignore them, searching farther from her physical location. All the while she was searching, Yumeí simultaneously constructed a mental reality.

Finally, she found who she was searching for: Mira. Careful not to disturb her more than necessary, Yumeí relocated her sleeping consciousness into her newly constructed mindspace, before entering herself.

In the mindspace, Mira stood alone, watching the distant figure of Cyborg Helios. The image of the angry bakugan faded, and Yumeí spoke.

"Intimidating," she commented, gesturing at where Helios' shadow had been. Mira jumped nearly a foot in the air and whirled to face Yumeí in surprise. Yumeí gave a little wave, signaling "Hi. Yeah I'm here too."

"Yumeí, um..." Mira started, but Helios' shadow reappeared, and Yumeí pointed at it.

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry about?"

"Helios." Yumeí gestured at the figure. "I'm the reason they evolved him. It's my fault, and I'm _so_ sorry."

Mira looked bewildered, but tried to comfort her anyway. Yumeí waved her off, and changed the subject. The conversation slowly turned from the Vexos to Mira.

Mira confessed her fears about facing the resistance. Yumeí listened as best she could, although a little impatient. When Mira was finished, Yumeí tried to comfort her.

"Take advantage of your situation," she advised. "If you can't oppose the Vexos publicly, do it secretly. They'll never see it coming."

Mira said she would have to think about it. Yumeí sent Mira back into the real world, then dissolved the mindspace.

_Now_, time to sleep.

* * *

**Dream: It takes forever to write 1,000 words.**

**Yumeí: The flu didn't help.**

**Lync: Right. Blame the influenza.**

**Dream: I'm too tired to do a proper ending, so review.**


	7. Mischeif

**Yumeí: TIME TO FIND THE SECRETS!**

**Haloid: The secrets of what?**

**Dream: The Vexos. She wants to know their secrets.**

**Yumeí: This is actually a time filler because I had nothing to do with the Resistance being back and everything. I caused trouble and did my thing because I was bored.**

**Haloid: Do I sense that you are being rebellious again?**

* * *

Yumeí crept through the halls of Gamma City, trying hard not to giggle. The guards were so easy to trick, particularly when she took the appearance of one of their superiors. She might not be able to enter the labs as herself in the middle of the night, but Professor Clay was an entirely different story.

The lab's doors opened with a press of her finger, and then she was _in_! The giant computer with Terabytes of data...that was her first target.

The password was easy to bypass: one quick jolt of Doom Energy was enough to make the computer conveniently forget that she hadn't even tried to get the password right. A few more clicks lead her to the database files. There were thousands of files, so Yumeí used the search bar to find the correct place of files. A moment later, they all appeared, arranged in perfect rows.

Ignoring the first file-Spectra's-Yumeí went straight to the file labeled Mylene. She scanned the data, absorbing as much as possible. No records until age of nine, but it wasn't difficult to see why: no trouble or association with the government until then. As it happened, Mylene had an older sister who still lived on Vestal. That would make an interview possible. Closing the file, Yumeí opened the next one.

_***Prof. Clay's POV***_

"Didn't we just see him walk in?"

"Maybe he's working on a portable teleporter."

Professor Clay heard the whispers of the guards. Foolish, that's what they were. He hadn't been in his Gamma City laboratory for several days.

As he turned the corner to his lab, another conclusion reached him: it was possible, just possible, that the mysterious Morphodite had returned and was now impersonating him.

The lab door slid open with a familiar hissing sound, and he found himself face to face with..._himself_.

The copy stared back at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, crud," it said. Then it flickered away.

_Did I leave a hologram projector on?_ he wondered. He shook his head. That must have been it.

**_*In the Doom Dimension-Yumeí's POV*_**

"OHMYGOSH! That was _way_ too close!"

Yumeí was still panting from her close encounter. She was eternally grateful for two things:One, that she'd already been done looking at files and had deleted the search history. Two, that the Doom Dimension's intelligence force had possessed the quick thinking to make her teleportation look as though she was a hologram fizzing out.

A chill ran up the back of Yumeí's neck as the voice of the spoken of intelligence entered her mind.

_You need to be more careful, I barely had any time to react._

"Yeah," Yumeí said back. "You're annoying sometimes, but right now, you're a lifesaver. That wouldn't have turned out well.

_I thought I told you to remain invisible for the time being?_

"I_ was _invisible."

_Then why were you almost caught?_

Yumeí exhaled angrily.

* * *

**Dream: Making references is fun, because then everyone is on the same page.**

**Mylene: And what about the ones who didn't read my history?**

**Dream: It's available.**

**Yumeí+Haloid: ZZZZ...**

**Lync: Why are they _both_ sleeping?**

**Dream: The same reason I want to sleep. We're all awake at 5:30. And it's _great_!**


	8. Falling, Everything is falling!

**Yumeí:*singing* All the world is falling down, falling down, falling down. All the world is falling down, it is crazy!**

**Dream: Nothing is falling except the Palace.**

**Haloid: Hope Hydron has "bakugan damage" insurance.**

**Dream: I don't think that exists.**

* * *

Yumeí looked at Helios and Drago's senseless fighting and shook her head. Why did some boys have to be idiots and hotheads? She much preferred them to think just a _little_ bit more before tearing buildings down.

"What do we do now?" she heard someone say. "Those two idiots are going to tear the castle apart."

Turning around, she could see the Vexos coming around the corner. Volt was the one who was speaking. Deciding to not hide herself, she walked to meet them.

"Isn't it obvious? You need to take off. Go back to Vestal."

Her sudden appearance caused every one of the Vexos to put themselves on guard.

"Why should we listen to you?" Mylene demanded as Shadow cried "Where'd you come from?!"

Yumeí rolled her eyes and ignored Shadow. _Why_ did Mylene have to be so perceptive? The last thing she needed was for an enemy to find out she had connections to the Doom Dimension.

"I don't need to prove that I'm just trying to be helpful," she said instead. "It really doesn't even matter if you listen to me or not. You'll reach the same conclusion as me in a matter of time."

Right on cue, the whole building trembled from the impact of the powerful Dragonoids. Yumeí looked out the window, not letting concern show on her face, trying hard to look bored. The Vexos rushed past her without another word. Yumeí threw out her arm to halt Lync.

"Where'd you stash Gus?"

"I didn't do anything to him," was his reply, but he was far to eagerly pushing against her for Yumeí to even consider that he wasn't lying.

There was a feeling like a static shock where her skin met hers, and Yumeí saw what Lync was thinking about: a metal walled room with Gus sitting in it, knocked out.

Yumeí put her arm down to let him pass, then ran down the hall. She looked over each of the doors, searching for the locked one.

After a long search-_too long_, Yumeí thought-she found him. She used a Doom portal and walked through. Gus was unconscious.

"Well, all the easier to do this," Yumeí mumbled. She scooped the Vestal boy up and returned through the portal. SLinging him over her shoulder, she ran down the hall until the ceiling was tall enough for Premo Vulcan to fit.

"Okay, time to wake up."

A static shock revived Gus, who spent the next few moments staring at her, trying to understand without asking. When he failed to do so, he burst out, "What are you doing?!"

"Between Spectra and Hydron," Yumeí answered, "helping you and your master is the lesser of two evils. At least Spectra still has Keith under that mask."

"How do you know?"

Yumeí didn't respond and proffered her hand instead. Gus took it, grudgingly, and allowed her to pull him to his feet. Another tremor shook the building.

"We don't have much time," Yumeí said. "More accurately, you don't. I have some stuff to tell you really fast. First, Mylene and Hydron are blaming Spectra for this."

"I know-" Gus started, but Yumeí refused to be deterred.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm gonna say it anyway. Second, you need to get down to your ship. The dimensional controler won't hold for much longer. Vulcan's gonna shoot up out of ball form. Third, Hydron and the other Vexos are going to Vestal. Zenoheld will take control from there. Keep an eye on them. And fourth, when the time comes, Spectra is gonna need to talk to me. Just forewarning."

Gus glared at her. Yumeí rolled her eyes and started to walk away, tripping almost every time the idiots outside made he palace shake.

"How can I trust you!?" Gus called after her. She turned around, cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled back:

"Take a leaf out of Spectra's book, and just do it!"

"That's not what I meant! Why should I? You're my enemy!"

"Figure it out!" Under her breath she added, "_Baka_." Then she ran, unbalancing as the fight outside got more intense.

Hydron's trophy room was her destination. She arrived barely in time to see Mylene drag Hydron away. Snickering wildly, Yumeí peeked inside.

Shun, Mira and Marucho were busy typing. Elfin, Ingram and Wilda hopped from key to key, trying desperately to unlock the password. Fixing the combination in her mind, Yumeí imagined where the buttons should be on the keyboard. Once that was acomplished, she waited, jiggling her foot to relieve the nervous tension.

Though it took longer than she'd have liked, the correct impact on the Palace sent Elfin flying. Clenching her hand into a fist, Yumeí sent invisible flurries of Doom Energy directly at the tumbling Bakugan.

"Let me off this ride!" Elfin called as the wisps pushed her onto the correct keys. Yumeí laughed as the three Bakugan paraded in a circle. More tremors knocked her over, but she kept laughing, literally rolling on the floor. She rolled too far: at the slightest pressure, the window shattered, and Yumeí was suddenly left dangling on the edge of the building.

"Crud!" she exclaimed as she looked at the drop. Yumeí wasn't afraid of heights, but she knew if her slim fingers failed, she would be dead before she hit the ground. Haloid popped open and floated above her.

"Stupid Dimension Controller!" he declared.

With a loud _crack_, Yumeí saw the giant green gem atop the Palace cracking, then suddenly a piece of it fell off and hurtled toward her. With a gasp, her grip failed, and she fell. And despite all her internal promises to herself, she screamed as she plumetted toward the planet's rocky surface.

"Yumeí!"

Haloid chased after her, abruptly bursting out of ball form. He reached out with one large hand and managed to grasp her. Yumeí's mouth moved without her permission and a male voice issued from it.

"Get out of sight!"

Haloid obeyed and flew into Gamma City's crevice. Yumeí gasped in shock, trying to wrap her head around the fact that she was still alive. It was bewildering to say the least. After ten minutes, she felt ready to talk.

"Haloid?" Her voice cracked a little, but she continued. "Did you just call me by my name?"

"I believe I did, my queen."

"Keep doing that."

They lapsed into silence as she listened to the Palace explode. Yumeí was suddenly struck by a question.

"Did I just sound like a _guy_ back there?"

_It was I_, the Doom Dimension's voice whispered. _I do hope you are not upset that I seized control of you like that, but we risked being seen fleeing the Palace. We were not supposed to be there. Your brother was quite explicit about it._

Yumeí shrugged. The silence after the explosion was more deafening that it had been, and she was desperate to get to work fixing New Vestroia.

"Are we going to keep your brother in suspense?" Haloid asked, cocking his large head in the direction the the Resistence's general location. Yumeí shook her head.

"Let's go see how mad he is."

* * *

**Dream: Odd to see you so calm.**

**Yumeí: *shrug* It _was_ an emergency.**

**Haloid: And you fell to your death.**

**Yumeí: I did _not_! I just fell.**

**Dream: I'm going to nap.**


	9. Transitioner

**Yumeí: Hanging out with Bakugan is fun!**

**Dream: So long as they don't step on you.**

**Haloid: Do I look like I have feet?**

**Dream: This is the transition between Arc 1 and Arc 2 of New Vestroia.**

* * *

"Should I build a fire?" Yumeí asked Haloid. It was night on New Vestroia, only four hours after the Resistence had left her alone. She could still remember Shun's exact words when he'd tried to convince her to go back to earth.

"You need to come back," he'd pleaded. Yumeí had turned him down easily.

"Being around Bakugan is more funner."

"That's not even a proper sentence," he'd complained. But there was no conviction in his voice; she wasn't going home and he knew it. So he gave up and went home.

Yumeí felt no shame. Her little voice had told her to stay and help repair the damage done by the Vestals. Yumeí didn't know if there was anything to do; all the Bakugan were doing fine, and now that the three cities had returned to Vestal, there was no technology left. So far, the only trouble was the panic she had originally instilled by simply being nearby: Bakugan were especially sensitive to the Doom Energy she emitted, and they loathed it.

"A fire would make smoke," Haloid commented. "And we don't know who could be flying by."

"Then how am I supposed to get warm?" Yumeí snapped. Her patience was drained from trying to prevent mass hysteria in every Bakugan that crossed her path. And now it had to be chilly. The equation added up to put her in a very sour mood.

"Well, there's a fire up there," Haloid said, pointing. Yumeí looked, and, sure enough, there was a yellow flickering light.

Did a Pyrus Bakugan go crazy? Probably not. Stranded Vestal? More likely, but still kinda dumb.

Tracing a glowing circle on the ground, she leapt through the short-distance portal and into the cave. Nothing but hot coals in a pile of ash. Yumeí kicked them in frustration, sending up a small cloud. Frustrated, she sat on the cold stone ground and tossed a piece of tree bark into the still smoking ashes and coals. It ignited. Excited, she grabbed more wood and fed the small blaze. Once the flames were high enough, Yumeí laid on the ground and fell asleep.

*.*

Yumeí woke up with the ground trembling. She rushed to the mouth of the cave, squinting as the sunlight hit her eyes.

"Haloid? What's happening?"

"I don't know," he answered, his shadow appearing above her. "Come on!"

Yumeí jumped from the clifftop and landed in Haloid's outstretched hand. As he flew, her eyes began to adjust to the light.

From their high vantage point, she could see two Bakugan fighting. She watched with wide eyes as both creatures called out insults and used their abilities without a thought of the damage they caused. When a bolt of Subterra energy blew by-narrowly missing Haloid's wing-she decided it had gone on long enough.

"Ability Activate! Death Ball!"

The two fighting Bakugan on the ground seemed very surprised at the interruption to their battle. Yumeí stood on a tall stone column so she could look them in the eye.

"What is going on here?" she said. Both Bakugan-Subterra Rafflesian and Aquos Clawcer-began pointing blame at each other, almost desperately.

_They can sense your connection to me_, the Doom Dimension Voice whispered. _They're afraid. And rightfully so._

Listening to three voices began to hurt her head. "Enough!" she cried. A ripple of purple energy flared from her clenched fist, seizing the two offending Bakugan and transforming them into perfect stone replicas of themselves.

"Whatever is so _important_, can't you just talk about it instead of brawling so loudly you wake up the whole planet at this annoyingly early hour?" she shouted, highly irritated. "You're civilized beings, aren't you?"

The Bakugan's complains sounded in her mind, but Yumeí silenced them with a thought.

"You can stay," she said, pointing at Rafflesian, "and you can go to...not here."

_Why does he get to stay?_ Clawcer whined.

"Fine,' she answered. "You-" she said, pointing back at Rafflesian, "-can go too."

_No, I mean, I want to stay here._

"Well, if you leave, you wont have to listen to me nagging, and I won't be tempted to take a pair of garden clippers and teach you a lesson," Yumeí snapped. "Now get out of here."

Both Bakugan-unfrozen-left hurriedly. Yumeí blew her bangs up in exasperation, and climbed back onto Haloid's outstretched hand.

_Good_, the Doom voice said. _You have asserted your dominace. They will spread the word that the return of Vestroia also brings the return of Doom Royalty._

"Yeah," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Nothing like striking terror into the hearts of all Bakugan. 'If you don't follow the rules, the Doom Royalty will get you and put you into the horrible, power sucking prison dimension.' As if being a freak among humans wasn't enough."

_Being a Morphodite is completely natural._

Yumeí rolled her eyes again. _You don't get it_, she thought, fully aware that the voice could hear her. Thankfully, it didn't give a snippy comment back. Also unusually.

"You know what?" Yumeí asked Haloid. "I'm done with New Vestroia for now. I wanna go home."

"Then I will accompany you," he answered. "It is my job as your Guardian Bakugan. As it is part of my sentence."

Yumeí wasted no time in opening a portal for Haloid to fly through. As the purple vortex surrounded them-forcing Haloid into ball form-Yumeí saw a strange Vestal she didn't recognize, battling the Six ancient warriors.

_You will return to New Vestroia_, Doom Voice said in her mind. When it is threatened again, you will protect the Bakugan. Do not let the attribute energy be used for harm.

"You're not making sense," she complained. A sense of amusement emanated from the presence of the Voice.

_You will. It will just take time._

* * *

**Dream: *humming***

**Yumeí: Can I have a turn with the iPod?**

**Haloid: You never let me listen to it.**

**Yumeí: You don't have ears.**

**Haloid: *fuming***

**Dream: *starts singing along to song loudly***


	10. Midnight Conference

**Yumeí: Meetings are boring.**

**Dream: Not exactly...**

**Yumeí:*angry mark* You know what I mean! They take so long!**

**Haloid: You're choosing to be worried about this? Not the-**

**Yumeí: *grabs Haloid in fist to muffle him***

**Dream: This is technically Episode 27: 6 Degrees of Destruction**

* * *

Yumeí was about 70% sure she had just been dreaming. Now she was suddenly in the Doom Dimension, not only in her true Morphodite form, but wearing her pajamas.

"What is this nonsense?!" she cried. The whole Dimension shivered as a sense of annoying calm entered the back of her consciousness.

_There is a problem_, the Doom Voice said quietly-Yumeí supressed the desire to say "no duh!" _We must go to New Vestroia and confer with the six ancient warriors._

Yumeí was about to give a snippy respose-she was _really_ tired and wanted to sleep-but there was a sudden chill around her as she felt the Doom Dimension's consciousness overpowering her own.

"What the crud are you doing?!"

_When I say 'we', I refer to that I will be the one participating at the meeting, and you are simply my host. I have no body of my own to use, so pardon me for using yours. You are the Queen here._

Though she wanted desperately to be able to say no, but the pure force of the Doom Conscience made her want to whimper. It was the most bizarre sensation, to have her own body moving without her permission. The Doom Conscience used her Morphodite skills to transform, then opened a doom portal to a mystical-looking dimension where the Six Ancient warriors stood waiting.

"Code Adam," Lars Lion greeted them. Yumeí was surprised; she'd never heard the name of the Doom Dimension's consciousness before.

The Ancient warriors did not give any prelude, and immediately began to discuss. Code Adam showed Yumeí a small recap from the observation room.

She watched Zenoheld's message play out and immediately thought how stupid the whole situation seemed. He challenged them to battle. So go fight him already!

Code Adam seemed amused-whether at his Host's train of thought or the heavy debate among the evenly divided Ancient warriors, Yumeí was not sure.

"_Enough_," Code Adam said with her mouth. "_Take Zenoheld's battle request. If you lose, you must pass along your attribute energies._"

"And if we must pass along our power, to whom should we give it?" Frosch asked. Yumeí felt her mouth twitch into a smile.

"_The Resistance has served New Vestroia well in the past. They will not fail you._"

Yumeí wanted so very badly to comment, but Code Adam's hold over her body was tighter than a straightjacket. She sent sent a snippy comment with her thoughts, but-irritatingly enough-he gave no reaction.

"We will trust your judgement," Apollonir said. "Thank you."

Giving no reaction, Code Adam opened a Doom Portal and walked through. Yumeí scowled, and doing so, discovered that she was in full control.

"Well that sucked," she said. Code Adam seemed amused. Exiting the Doom Portal, she felt his presence go back to whatever hole it'd come from.

"Thanks for nothing," she grumbled. "You interrupted my sleep."

_Actually, I didn't. Wake up. It's morning in the outside world._

Yumeí opened her eyes, and realized he was right. She muttered angrily in japanese as she pulled her hair back into a braid. Shun opened her door and poked his head in, narrowly missing the rubber band Yumeí shot at him.

"When's breakfast?" he asked. "Since you won't unlock the kitchen, we're starving down here."

"Shut your yap," she yawned. "I had a rough night, now gimme a chance to get dressed."

Shun left her alone, and she pulled on a pair of loose jeans and T-shirt. She slid down the stairs banister and fell at the end, much to the amusement of her brother and grandfather. She told them to shut up and made breakfast in a sour mood.

"Stupid extra-dimensional thing taking up all my sleep time," she growled, unable to articulate anything that made sense. Once all the food had vanished from the table, Shun stood, announcing that he needed to go to Marucho's house, and that the plane would pick him up in half an hour.

"Have fun," Yumeí said dryly. "Don't go and get yourself involved in something stupid."

Shun rolled his eyes, unaware that she was being serious. Yumeí walked back into her room and climbed through her skylight to the roof. Haloid popped out of his ball form on her windowsill and flew after her.

Squinting into the risen sun, Yumeí wondered what nonsense the Vestals were up to now. More shennanigans that she would have to fix, no doubt.

* * *

**Dream: I cannot be the only one who finds this awkward.**

**Yumeí: I did not sign up for that, okay!**

**Dream: Hush up. I'm tired.**

**Yumeí: You're always tired!**

**Haloid: Dream is in a bad mood because no one is reviewing. Please end it. I don't know how much I can take.**


	11. Collector Geek

**Yumeí: Baron, you are so irritating.**

**Dream: I thought that was Ace who was annoying.**

**Yumeí: I was lying. They're both maddening.**

**Haloid: You're maddening.**

**Dream: I think you just got burned by a creature with no legs.**

**Haloid: Hey! Not my fault I only have two limbs! That's _her_ fault. *points at Dream***

**Dream: Guilty as charged. I thought it looked cool. Anyway, this is a mix of episodes 28 and 29.**

* * *

_Purple! My hair is purple!_

Yumeí refused to let her mission get in the way of her wonderment of Vestal hair colors. Her Vestal form's hair was light violet and was very exciting, but she had to admit that black hair was more flattering for her.

"Yumeí," Haloid whispered. "I thought we were keeping an eye on Hydron."

"Oh chill," she responded casually. "I don't really have to keep track of His Royal Whiny-ness. Code Adam wants us to meet up with Mr. Ego. Klaus Von Hertzon. Ugh, that guy is irritating."

"Everyone is irritating, according to you," Haloid muttered under his breath. He was lucky Yumeí chose to focus on her excitement of being on a foreign planet rather than his attitude. She only spared Hydron a glance as he left the building, mentally attaching a doom-energy based tracker onto him.

"Okay," Yumeí muttered. "If I were an Ego King Human living on Vestal, where would I be hiding out?"

"Maybe in a palace as a real estate agent?" Haloid suggested. Yumeí looked at him blankly.

"Where did you pull that idea from?"

"Well, he is advertising," Haloid commented, flying over to a monitor. Yumeí looked, and sure enough, there was Klaus's unwelcome yet familiar face. Suddenly, she was seized by the desire to punch through the TV screen. She made do with punching the wall.

"Darn you, stupid noble German collector geek!" Yumeí mumbled. Haloid wondered what he'd done to her to get her so ticked off. Her words were soon unintelligible. Her bitter soliloquy continued all the way to his home, and she refused to be impressed by the castle, knowing it was for show-like the entire city of Las Vegas. With barely a thought, she formed a disk of doom energy that prevented the water from touching her, and walked over the surface of the moat, imagining Klaus' frustration when he found his defenses thwarted by a thirteen-year old.

After a loud knock on the door, Klaus answered, looking very surprised. He greeted Yumeí and let her in, and she grinned at his bewilderment.

"I was not expecting to have the, ah, pleasure of hosting you today," he said graciously. Yumeí flicked her long braid over her shoulder in distaste.

"Don't pretend. You hate me, and I hate you. This wasn't my idea."

"Did Shun force you to come?" Klaus asked, silently accepting the facts of their reletionship.

"In his dreams," Yumeí scoffed. "But I don't want to waste any energy trying to be nice to you. Let's not beat around the proverbial bush. Are you in?"

Klaus turned away and looked out one of the many windows. Haloid flew away from Yumeí's shoulder and went to go find Sirenoid. She paid no attention, and continued to watch Klaus' back, perhaps more hostile than Code Adam had specified, but oh well.

"I am afraid I do not know to what you are referring," Klaus answered at last. "Would you care to explain?"

"Hmm, lets see," Yumeí said sarcastically. "You met with my sister didn't you? The whole _Vexos-are-making-a-comeback-and-we-need-you-to-be- on-board-with-the-Resistance_ thing. Because if you're working for the villans in this situation-again-then, I will have to take you out and man the Earth-to-Vestal interactions."

Finished with her threats and demands, Yumeí rolled her weight onto her left leg and waited. Klaus turned around and watched her with his deep blue eyes. Then, he sighed and smiled, one eyebrow raised.

"Is that all?" He asked wryly. "I thought there would be something more than that."

Yumeí rolled her eyes and tuned to leave. With the flick of a finger, she conjured a mini doom portal, from which she pulled a protesting Haloid. She told him to hush up as she stalked out of the castle. Klaus followed her to the door, trying to be a "gracious host". As if.

"Oh and by the way," Yumeí added as she walked out the door. "Ace Grit will be coming here soon, and will draw Mylene to your home. Just a bit of warning."

"Thank you," Klaus said, with feeling-possibly forced. "It is very kind of you. I do hope that the next time we meet, it will be under more pleasant circumstances."

Yumeí was half a mile away before it hit her.

"Was he just trying to...flirt?"

"If he was," Haloid said, "it was well concealed. I'd rather not think about the potential meaning of his words. It...disturbs me."

Yumeí scowled in the general direction of Klaus' house. _No way josè_, she thought. _There is no flippin' way I'd even think about liking you._

* * *

**Yumeí: Haha. Real funny.**

**Dream: Sorry?**

**Haloid: I don't think this is going to end well...**

**Yumeí: What was the point of this?!**

**Dream: Space filler? I don't know at this point anymore...I'm too tired from finals to think straight.**

**Haloid: Advice: get some sleep.**

**Dream: Sounds like a plan.**


End file.
